Enterprise systems can include multiple systems that access data stored in an underlying database system. For example, an application executing on an application server can interact with the database system to access data stored therein. In some examples, data is stored in the database system based on a data model. The application, however, undergoes lifecycle management, which can include maintenance procedures, such as upgrading the application (e.g., from a first version (V1) to a second version (V2)). Such maintenance procedures can result in data model changes, which can include, for example, constraint changes. When changing the data model, however, the existing data (e.g., data already stored in the database) can violate the new constraints, for example. Consequently, during the change (e.g. upgrade) the new constraint cannot be created, and the change (e.g. upgrade) cannot be completed.